My Jordacoln One-Shots for Jordacoln Week
by heavy5comando
Summary: If Deviantart author Javisuzumiya is having a Jordacoln Week, then I'm having one of my own. These are one-shots that have been responsible for my writers block, keep posted on each day for an update. one chapter for the next 7 days.
1. Dodge ball Daze

**Dodge Ball Daze**

(Royal Woods Elementary School)

The school bell rings for the next class. And for most, this is not the class they wanna attend or be part of, Gym class with Coach Pokawski.

The next worse thing about this. It's Thursday, and that means. "Alright kids, I want all of you changed and ready for dodge ball!" said Coach Pokawski as he sees the students hit the changing room.

Many of them groan, except for one brunette with a cute bow in her hair. "Woohoo! Let's do this thing!" cheered Jordan with happiness.

Ever since Ronnie Anne moved out of Royal Woods. Girl Jordan has become the somewhat alpha girl in school. She's not that mean of a bully as Ronnie Anne was.

She's just pretty dang dangerous in dodge ball and she has claimed many victims. Which is why they dub her the dodge ball queen, a name feared by the students who have heard.

Inside the boys changing room is our white-haired hero and his friends. Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach and Rusty.

"This bites it man" said Zach. "I'd rather be climbing rope right now" said Liam. "Maybe getting rope burn is better than getting pummeled!" said Rusty.

"I know right. And did you guys see how excited Girl Jordan was" said Clyde in nervousness. They all then turn to Lincoln who just has a dead pan look while tying his shoes.

They all look confused at him. "Lincoln? Aren't you scared or nervous?" asked Rusty.

Lincoln looks towards them and sighs. "I'm fine guys. Just really annoyed that I'm always the first one she strikes" complained Lincoln.

They all understand what he means. After Ronnie Anne moved, it seemed that whenever dodge ball comes up, Lincoln becomes patient zero for Girl Jordan's assault.

It's almost like he has a hug paper on his back that says "Hit this guy first!" and to Lincoln it was more annoying than Lynn's Dutch ovens! Okay I think that's worse too, but you all know what I mean.

"Hey buddy it's okay, we still have the scorpion formation, thanks to Stella" said Clyde.

"Yeah! Maybe if we move fast enough, Girl Jordan won't be able to land any attacks on you" said Zach.

"It still questions. Why does she keep targeting you first?" asked Rusty.

And he had a very good point. After Lincoln gets struck down she continues to assault everyone else, while completely ignoring the snake formation.

"I don't know Rusty" replied Lincoln. Then they hear the coaches whistle. "Well, looks like it's time for another beat down" said Liam.

Lincoln puts his hands in his pockets and follows them to the gym with an irritated look. 'I really hate gym' said Lincoln to his thoughts.

Soon all of the students report to the gym and each of them pick a side. Girl Jordan has been paired with her good friends: Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Cookie, Joy and a couple of other kids.

While on the opposing side was the new Scorpion formation, Penelope and some other kids as well.

"Alright guys! Let's put the scorpion formation into action!" said Stella with determination. She then turns around to see her friends with nervous and somewhat scared looks (except for Lincoln.)

"Guys? Are we gonna do this or what?' asked Stella confused. They all sighed and fall in line behind her.

Up front was Stella, followed by: Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach and Lincoln as the scorpion's tail.

"Alright guys get ready!" said Stella. They all followed her lead just as Coach blows his whistle.

And the dodge balls start flying making a couple of kids get eliminated immediately. (Lucky!)

Stella moves with precision and the rest follow. The real tactic was that the tail acts as bait, if a dodge ball is headed towards the tail, he or she has to dodge fast so the dodge balls would miss and hit the wall and roll back to the scorpion formation where they can round up the dodge balls and send them back. Stella already explained it to them during recess.

And it turns out to be quite successful. Stella and the others have their own arsenal, except for Lincoln.

'I can't believe this is working!' Lincoln says to his thoughts. But then he gets a sense of fear when he spots Girl Jordan looking directly at him.

"Gotcha Loud" said Girl Jordan to herself. She then throws the dodge ball at him.

For Lincoln, everything is moving in slow motion as the dodge ball flies towards him.

But seeing causes something inside of Lincoln to just, click. Like something he's been hiding and it was anger.

With all of his strength, he catches the ball with his right hand making everyone shocked, even Girl Jordan. Which only meant she was out.

But Lincoln was not doe just yet. "This is for all the times you kept hitting on me!" yelled Lincoln as he then throws the dodge ball with great speed.

And now this is where things go slow motion for Girl Jordan. She just stands there shocked that she was out of dodge ball for the first time. She's dodged, caught and eliminated ever since she ruled the gym.

But someone, like Lincoln Loud just catching her projectiles has woken a part of her that has admired him and it felt really nice inside her.

But she doesn't even notice whats about to happen next and now we're back to normal speed.

The dodge ball hits Girl Jordan so hard that it gets stuck to her face, leaving her still standing.

They all gasp in shock, Lincoln's anger soon dies down and sees what he just did. 'Oh no' Lincoln says in his thoughts.

The ball then comes off her face. Girl Jordan now looks bruised and tired. "Nice throw loud" said Girl Jordan before she collapses to the ground becoming unconscious.

Girl Jordan's friends gather around her to see if she's okay. "Wow Loud that was pretty impressive, but completely uncalled for" said Coach Pokawski.

"Yeah Lincoln, you caught the ball! That means she's out" said Stella. "That was intense" said Rusty. "And straight to the face too" said Liam. "You looked really angry back there" said Zach.

Clyde looked concerned at Lincoln. "Are you okay Lincoln?" he asked his best friend.

Lincoln ignores them and rushes to the scene. Lincoln moves some of the kids out of the way. (Well, they back away from him)

Lincoln then looks at the unconscious girl and helps her up. "Coach, can I please bring Girl Jordan to the nurse's office?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, you did hit her hard, so okay Loud you can go. Also your team won" said Coach.

Lincoln ignores his words and just heads there, carrying Girl Jordan, bridal style. Leaving everyone else confused at what just happened.

"What the heck was that about?" asked Kat. "Wow, he really does take responsibility" said Joy. "Did anyone just notice how he carried her?" asked Mollie.

They were all still shocked at what Lincoln just did before and after. "I have no idea anymore" replied Stella.

Lincoln goes through the hallways while still carrying Girl Jordan's unconscious body. He tries his best not to run too fast, otherwise he could slip or get caught by the hall monitor, or principal Huggins.

While headed to Nurse Patty's, he doesn't notice the girl starting to stir. Girl Jordan opens her eyes a little bit.

She looks up slowly and looks at the white haired boy whose carrying her. Girl Jordan smiles and closes her eyes falling back into unconsciousness, but not without whispering "He's so caring."

Lincoln arrives at Nurse Patty's and uses his foot to open the door, but at the same time the door knob opens revealing Nurse Patty herself.

"Oh my! What happened to her?" asked Nurse Patty in worry. Lincoln who's still panting says "It's a long story!"

(15 Minutes later)

Girl Jordan flutters her eyes open trying to adjust to the lighting around her. She then looks around and sees Lincoln sitting next to her looking down with guilt.

"L-Lincoln" said Girl Jordan still a bit hazy. Lincoln immediately looks at her.

"Girl Jordan! You're awake! Thank goodness!" said Lincoln in relief. "W-What happened?" asked Girl Jordan.

"Don't you remember?" asked Lincoln with worry. Girl Jordan then recalls what happened to her.

Lincoln catching the ball, throwing it back, seeing red on her face and everything going black and also Lincoln carrying her.

"Yeah, I think I remember now" replied Girl Jordan as she sits on the edge of the bed. Lincoln sighs in guilt.

"Girl Jordan, I'm so sorry for what happened, I didn't mean to hit you that hard" said Lincoln.

Girl Jordan could tell how bad he felt. "Lincoln, it's okay, you were just really angry" Girl Jordan then looks down with some guilt as well. "At me" she says.

Lincoln sits next to her. "What do you mean?" asked Lincoln.

Girl Jordan sighs and answers "I know that you've been quite annoyed at being my first target and I'm really sorry for that!" She then looks down in sadness. "I definitely deserved that hit" said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln didn't like seeing her like this, he normally saw her happy, cheerful and always friendly around school. But in gym she's a whole different person.

"Girl Jordan" said Lincoln. She looks at him and sees his concerned face. "Why do you keep on hitting me first? There's like a lot of other kids you can take down, but why me?" asked Lincoln.

Girl Jordan then blushes bright red and looks away. 'Oh my Gosh! Does he know?!' Girl Jordan says in her thoughts.

Girl Jordan knew the reason why she hit him would come out soon.

Just then Lincoln gets off of the bed and stands in front of her. "It's okay if you don't wanna tell me, just please can you stop hitting me first?" said Lincoln who know bares the signature warm smile that Girl Jordan knows.

But before Lincoln leaves, he feels his left hand being pulled back. "Lincoln wait!" said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln turns around to see a nervous Girl Jordan. Then he looks at his hand which is being held by hers. This causes Lincoln to blush red. He then looks back to Girl Jordan.

"The reason why I keep hitting you is" she stays silent at first. "Because I thought you might like it" said Girl Jordan.

Now this was a shocking twist for Lincoln. "What do you mean by that?" asked Lincoln.

Girl Jordan then looks down blushing with shyness. "Ever since Ronnie Anne moved away I wanted to see if you, liked me" said Girl Jordan who was now looking away.

This makes Lincoln blush even more. "W-What?"

"I know that you and Ronnie Anne had a thing going on when she was still here. And ever since she moved I thought, maybe you'd …… like to talk to me" said Girl Jordan. She then looks at him in the eyes. "Because I have a crush on you Lincoln Loud!" said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln just stands there shocked as Girl Jordan lets go of his hadn and covers her mouth. "W-What?" asked Lincoln who was still blushing.

"I've had a crush on you ever since we both started going to school together, but then you were interested in Christina, and then it was Ronnie Anne. And you seemed to be more interested in tough girls, so I thought maybe you'd like to be with a girl who is as tough as Ronnie Anne" said Girl Jordan.

"That's why I keep hitting you first" said Girl Jordan. "But I guess it only made you angry at me and I'm sorry for doing so."

Lincoln then realizes what she meant. And everyone knows that Lincoln is no longer dating Santiago. But his sisters (mostly Lori) still think he's still with her.

Lincoln then holds Girl Jordan's hands. This causes her to look up at him.

"Girl Jordan, you were right about one thing. I did become angry at all of the times you kept hitting me first and you were dumb to think that's what I would see in a girl" said Lincoln sternly.

Girl Jordan looks down and sighs in defeat and felt like crying. But then Lincoln lifts her face so she can look at him, he even wipes away her tears.

"But I know that making you feel this way is wrong and I forgive you for making that mistake" said Lincoln.

"Also, I had a crush on you way before I had a crush on Christina and Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln. This makes Girl Jordan blush.

"I just thought, I was out of your league" it was Lincoln's turn to look away with embarrassment.

"Y-You did?" asked Girl Jordan with hope in her eyes. Lincoln looks at her and nods in response.

This was big news for her and it made her feel happy again.

The two of them just stand there and stare at each other for a while, and they're still holding hands.

"So, what does that mean for us now?" asked Girl Jordan. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow, at the movies, Around 6?" asked Lincoln nervously.

Girl Jordan was now filled with pure joy! "Yes! Yes! And Yes!" replied Girl Jordan. She then hugs him tightly.

Lincoln is caught off guard and hugs her back. They soon break the hug and look at each other with loving eyes.

"Well, we should probably get changed out of our gym clothes" said Lincoln. "Yeah, and our friends are probably wondering whats happening" said Girl Jordan.

The two of them exit the nurse's office and walk together down the hallway.

"I have to be honest with you about your throw" said Girl Jordan. This made Lincoln feel nervous. "What about it?"

Girl Jordan looks at him with comfort and pride. "You were very impressive back there" replied Girl Jordan.

Lincoln blushes at her comment. "Gee, thanks" said Lincoln. "Maybe next time I can be on your team and we can both be dominant in dodge ball" said Girl Jordan. "Like …. My dodge ball king"

Lincoln starts to blush, but also feel happy hearing what she just said. "T-That actually sounds cool" replied Lincoln.

Girl Jordan smiles back and they both head back to the gym, holding hands.

**The End.**


	2. A New Kind of Luck

**A New kind of Luck**

(Loud House Residence)

After Lincoln tries to convince his family that he's not bad luck fails, he just sits under the tree and thinks of a plan.

He then feels something uncomfortable and shakes off the acorns in his pajamas. "Stupid Squirrel" said Lincoln in annoyance.

"Lincoln? Is that you?" Lincoln turns to see who was calling to him. It was Girl Jordan, who was just passing by his house and judging by her pink shopping bag she must've came from the mall.

"Oh, hey Girl Jordan" replied Lincoln. Girl Jordan then walks up to the sitting boy.

"What are you doing out here? And why are you still in you PJ's?" asked Girl Jordan.

Lincoln sighs in defeat. "Long story short, I wanted some alone time, I was forced to go to my sisters game, she now thinks I'm bad luck and so does my family" replied Lincoln.

Girl Jordan was a little bit confused and shocked at what he just said. "So, you've been sitting out here all day?" asked Jordan.

"How about all night" replied Lincoln. Girl Jordan then gasps from hearing that. "What? Just because your bad luck?!" said Girl Jordan. Lincoln just sighed and nodded in response.

Girl Jordan suddenly felt bad for him, just because he wants some alone time. She then has an idea. "Lincoln get up" said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln gets confused and does so. Then she grabs his arm and pulls him away from his house. "Umm, where are you taking me?" asked Lincoln.

"Somewhere where you can be safe and have some decent breakfast" said Jordan. Then she gets a bit nervous mentioning this next one. "And a shower" this makes Lincoln blush red from embarrassment.

(Rosato Residence)

Girl Jordan opens the door and then realizes it was locked, so she places her shopping bag down and looks between the daisies for the spare key and unlocks the front door.

When they both enter she then calls out to her parents. "Mom? Dad? I'm home from the morning sale" said Girl Jordan.

But there was no response. She then heads to the kitchen to see only a note attached to the fridge magnet. "Gone out to get groceries and your father went to meet up with an old friend at the airport" said Jordan as she reads the note.

Lincoln was a bit shocked to see the size of what her house was on the inside. On the outside it didn't look that big, but on the inside it felt like a mansion.

Girl Jordan then comes back from the kitchen. "Looks like my parents are out" said Girl Jordan. She then grabs his arm again. "Come on, there might be some old hand-me-down clothes that used to belong to my dad in the attic" said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln was still confused as to what was happening.

Later they make it to the attic and find her dad's box of old clothes he used to wear when he was eleven.

Girl Jordan brings the box down with the help of Lincoln. "Alright take this to the bathroom and get changed, also take a shower you kinda …. Smell bad" said Girl Jordan as she looks away in awkwardness.

Lincoln scratches the back of his head in embarrassment and heads to the bathroom. But before he does he looks back to Girl Jordan. "Thanks Girl Jordan" said Lincoln.

After he closes the door, Girl Jordan sighs in relief and gets nervous as she heads to her room to put away what she bought.

'Okay Jordan, just calm down. The boy you have a small crush on is in your house, there's nothing to worry about' she says to her thoughts. 'It's not like you want some romantic alone time with him, you're just being a good friend' she continues to herself.

(30 minutes later)

Girl Jordan is now sitting cross legged outside of the bathroom, then the door opens and she sees Lincoln coming out.

All dry and now wearing an orange long sleeve jacket that reaches his elbows. A white polo shirt inside and blue kakis along with white and blue shoes.

Girl Jordan couldn't stop looking at him. 'He makes those clothes look cool' Girl Jordan says to herself. 'Shut up in there!' she scolds her thoughts Girl Jordan teasingly.

Lincoln blushes nervously. "Well, it's pretty much the best color for me to find in there and yeah, orange is my favorite color" replied Lincoln.

Girl Jordan giggles at this. "So, you want some breakfast?" asked Girl Jordan.

"No it's okay, you don't need to do that" replied Lincoln.

But she's stopped by Girl Jordan's raised hand. "Lincoln, you are a guest in my house, let me help you out after what you just went through with your family" replied Girl Jordan.

She then heads downstairs to the kitchen. Lincoln follows and gets a weird feeling in his gut. Was this feeling because of what his family will say if they find out if he was missing or was this feeling for the girl who's helping him?

(Loud House Residence)

Lisa Loud is in her shared room with Lily (who is asleep), she goes through all of her notes until she sees a glowing red light on her surveillance cameras from days before.

"Huh, what's this?" she then turns on the cameras and sees something shocking. She then looks forward to some other footage. "Holy Einstein!" Lisa whispers in shock as to not bother her baby sister sleeping.

Lisa then records it into a CD and heads out of her room. She then knocks on every door gently (Lily is still asleep) getting the attention of everyone.

"What the heck Lisa?" asked Lola in annoyance. "No time! Everyone come downstairs immediately!" said Lisa as she rushes to her parents.

They all look at each other confused and follow downstairs where they meet their parents who were sitting on the couch with Lisa just standing next to the TV.

They all take their seats (some on the floor.) "Alright Lisa what's this about?" asked Rita.

"Firstly, I wish to thank all of you for coming down here and now for the reason" said Lisa.

"Now, as you all recall, we have been dubbing our middle brother unit as 'Bad Luck'" said Lisa.

"What does this have to do with that jinx anyway?" asked Lynn Jr in annoyance.

Lisa adjusts her glasses and looks to Lynn Jr in annoyance. "You should all see this" said Lisa as she places the CD in the video player.

It then shows Lynn Jr who was threatening Lincoln with her baseball bat so he could go to her baseball game. This was startling to the family.

The next scene showed that Lincoln accidently tripped when he was carrying the heavy golf clubs of Lori. Lisa then uses a device to zoom in and it shows that he tripped over a baseball on the floor.

And Lori just looks at the screen with a dead pan face. They even see footage of Lincoln who was planning on claiming he was bad luck so he could get some alone time.

And finally they see Lincoln looking miserable after he wasn't invited to the movies and the cherry on top was Lincoln sleeping outside after he was kicked out.

The parents were shocked as to see what just happened. They all then looked at Jr who was sweating nervously. "What?!"

"Junior! How could you just do that to Lincoln?" yelled Lynn Sr. "You threatening him with a baseball bat! Are you serious young lady?!" yelled Rita.

"I …… I …… But this family supports each other! Lori said so too and you told us dad!" Lynn Jr yelled back.

Lynn Sr pinches his nose in annoyance. "Maybe I should've been more specific to your meat headedness!" said Lynn Sr.

The others gasp at what their dad just said to Lynn Jr.

"Yes, this family supports each other, but we all have our limits and Lincoln is the only boy here who can just attend all of our events" said Lynn Sr.

Rita looks at him with shock and disappointment. "Then why didn't you tell that to her in the first place?!" yelled Rita to her husband.

Now it was Lynn Sr's turn to look nervous. "I-I guess I didn't think that through" replied Lynn Sr nervously.

All of the sisters all looked guilty for what they did, all but Lynn Jr. "Oh come one! He's bad luck!" yelled Lynn Jr.

But then she gets slapped by Lori, hard!

Lynn Jr. feels her swollen left cheek. "I. Dare. You. To. Say. That. Again!" yelled Lori in anger. Lynn Jr. starts to back up in fear of her older sister's anger.

"B-But he-" Lynn Jr starts to stutter. Then she gets grabbed by Rita by the ear. "You can just forget about your whole baseball game, because you are grounded young lady!" said Rita.

"What?! But my team needs me!" said Lynn Jr. "That's not my problem, now to your room now!" said Rita. Lynn Jr looks to her family who all glare at her with anger.

She was about to say something but then she notices the death glares coming from Lori, Luna and Lucy. Lynn just heads upstairs as to not make things worse.

Rita the sighs. "Lana, remove the wooden boards from Lincoln's room. Luna, Lori and Luan, please bring Lincoln's stuff down" said Rita, then she turns her gaze to Lynn Sr. who looks disappointed at himself for not making things right.

"Even though you gave LJ the wrong message, I am also to blame for all of this" said Rita.

All of them feel guilty for shunning their only son/brother out of the house and out of their lives.

"I'm going to get Lincoln back inside, Leni do you wanna join me?" said Rita. "Okay mom, I wanna apologize to Linky" replied Leni.

They all scatter to fix what they have done. Rita and Leni head out to the front yard, but they don't see Lincoln anywhere. "Maybe he's in the backyard" said Leni.

They head out back and see nothing. "Search everywhere" said Rita.

They look into the shed, Charles dog house, around the tree and Leni even checks under the porch.

Rita and Leni meet back at the front door. "Did you find him mom?" asked Leni. "No! He's not here" replied Rita.

Rita then had an idea and went back inside with Leni following behind. They immediately rush past everyone and head into Lisa's room. (Thankfully Lily is awake)

"Lisa, check your cameras now!" said Rita. Lisa does as she's told and turns them on.

"Now replay to this morning!" said Rita. The others enter the room as well and see what Lisa was doing.

They then see their brother just sitting under the tree looking miserable. It made their hearts break just seeing him like that. "Oh my baby" said Rita in worry.

Then they see him talking to a girl. "Who's that?" asked Lana. They then see that Lincoln stands up and she take shim elsewhere. And they were out of the cameras sight.

They all just stand there stunned. "What just happened?" asked Lori is shock.

"What did she just do to Lincoln?" asked Luan.

"Where was she taking him?" asked the twins.

"I think I know" said Lucy. They all turn around to face her. "Lucy, what do you know?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I think she was trying to help him and I know who she is, I've seen her at school" replied Lucy. "Her name is Girl Jordan, they call her that because there's a Boy Jordan as well. She's in the same class as Lincoln" said Lucy.

They all look at each other and nodded in agreement. Meanwhile in Lucy/Lynn's room.

The sports jock just sits on her bed throwing a tennis ball to the wall and catching it as it bounces back. "What's wrong with them? He's bad luck! He started this!" Lynn says to herself as she catches the ball.

"This family supports each other no matter what! He's the one who …. Who ….. " Lynn then misses the catch and looks back at what she just did.

"D-Did I just threaten to hurt my little bro?" Lynn asked herself. She then remembers when she was 11 and she promised that she would protect Lincoln from bullies.

And now she realizes she missed one bully, herself. "This is all my fault! What have I done?!" Lynn Jr cries softly.

Just then she hears multiple footsteps pass by her room. Lynn opens the door and sees all of them headed downstairs and decides to follow.

"Alight we go inside Vanzilla and start looking for your brother, or the girl who's helping him" said Lynn Sr.

"Where's Lincoln?" asked Lynn Sr. they all turn around and see her, and the concerned look on her face. "Why should you care?" asked Lucy.

Lynn gets startled by Lucy's words and starts to shed a few tears. "Go back to your room brah" said Luna. "You're just gonna call him bad luck again anyway" said Lola.

"STOP!" yelled Lynn Jr. they all remain silent from her outburst. She then collapses onto her kneed and cries.

"Looks like she finally realizes it" said Lori. Leni then kneels down to Lynn Jr and hugs her. "This is all my fault!" said Lynn Jr.

They all felt bad for her. "Junior" said Rita. Lynn Jr looks up to her mother. "You can and help us look for your brother you owe him an apology and after that you're still grounded" said Rita.

Lynn wipes away her tears. "I don't care, I just want Lincoln back in our family again" said Lynn Jr.

They were all glad that she's with them on it. But then Luan realizes something. "How do we know where Girl Jordan lives?" said Luan. This was a big problem for them.

Then Lisa decided to come clean. "We don't need to know where she lives" said Lisa. They all look at her confused. "I have installed a tracking device onto Lincoln, and you all have them as well" said Lisa.

They all gasp at what she just said. "That explains why my chin gets itchy sometimes" said Lynn Sr.

"Okay after all of this we're having a serious talk with you Lisa" said Rita in annoyance. Lisa nods nervously towards her mother.

"Alright guys, let's go get our brother back" said Lori. "YEAH!" they all responded and hopped into Vanzilla.

(Rosato Residence)

Lincoln had just finished the eggs and bacon that Girl Jordan just cooked, but of course Lincoln wanted to help her as well and shared his food with her. "Wow Lincoln, I thought my cooking was better, but yours is great!" said Girl Jordan.

"Thanks, I learned how to cook whenever I need to make breakfast for the rest of the family when dad wasn't around" replied Lincoln.

"Hey, after this, do you wanna watch a movie with me?" asked Girl Jordan. Lincoln swallows his food and blushes from hearing that. (Because it sounded like a date thing)

"Umm, sure that sounds nice" replied Lincoln nervously. Girl Jordan giggles at his nervous words.

After breakfast and washing the dishes. They both head towards the living room and proceeded to watch the movie, Star Wars the Force Awakens.

"Oh man I love this movie, even though I feels like the same plot as episode 4" said Lincoln. "Me too and the sequel feels like episode 5" said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln then decides to pop a question that's been bugging him since he's got there. "Girl Jordan, why are you helping me?" asked Lincoln.

Girl Jordan looks to him and sighs. "Because I don't want you to be miserable like that, I mean you're family kicked you out of the house and left you in the backyard to sleep and that was just so wrong!" replied Girl Jordan with some slight anger.

"You're always the positive man-with-the-plan at school and I don't want you to lose the caring, positive and handsome smile I always see" said Girl Jordan.

Lincoln felt touched at what she just sai- wait a minute! "Handsome smile?" asked Lincoln.

Girl Jordan suddenly realizes what she just said to him and blushes. "Oh, I ……. Umm ….What I mean to say ……. I was " then she gets cut off by Lincoln putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I think you're cute when you smile too and when you get nervous" said Lincoln with the smile she was looking for.

Girl Jordan blushes hearing what he just said. Lincoln also blushes and they return to watch the movie. Lincoln then places his hand back to rest on the couch.

Girl Jordan then inches closer to Lincoln and accidently touches his hand. Lincoln realizes this and looks down and then looks at Girl Jordan who was still watching the movie.

Lincoln feels like he should remove his hand from hers, but decides to do something else. Lincoln intertwines his fingers with hers.

Girl Jordan blushes from the sensation and then her next move shocks them both. Girl Jordan leans onto Lincoln's shoulder making them both blush.

Girl Jordan then breaks the silence. "Lincoln." Lincoln then looks to Girl Jordan who was still leaning on his shoulder.

"You don't have to keep calling me Girl Jordan." This made Lincoln a bit confused. "Just Jordan will do" said Jordan.

Lincoln smiles and let's go of her hand so he can wrap his arm around her. "Okay then, Jordan" said Lincoln with a blush and a smile.

Jordan squeals inside of her head and blushes wildly.

Just then they both hear a cough from out of nowhere. They both turn around to see Girl Jordan's parent's right behind them. "Jordan sweetie, who's this?" asked Jesse Rosato.

Lincoln lets go of Jordan and they both get up and blush. "Sorry mom and dad, this is my friend from school, Lincoln Loud" replied Jordan.

"You mean the boy you haven't stopped talking about for three years?" asked Richard Rosato.

This made her blush in embarrassment. "Dad!" yelled Jordan. "What its true" replied Rick. "Honey, please stop embarrassing our daughter in front of this boy" said Jesse.

Lincoln chuckles at the outcome. "It's alright, I guess I kinda sorta have feelings for her as well" Lincoln confessed nervously.

Jordan and her parents look at him in shock. Jordan blushes from hearing his confession. 'I wish I recorded that' Jordan says to her thoughts.

"So, why are you here Lincoln?" asked Jesse. "And why are you wearing my old clothes?" asked Rick.

The two of them looked at each other and then to the parents with concerned looks. "Jordan, what's going on?" asked Jesse.

"I think you two should sit down for this" said Jordan. The parents take their seat on the couch. Lincoln and Jordan then tell them of what had happened.

(Vanzilla, somewhere in the neighborhood)

"Alright turn right" said Lisa. Lynn Sr does as she says and makes a turn in an intersection.

"Where is he?" asked Luna. "We just have to be patient, we'll find him" said Lori.

Lynn Jr who was sitting way at the back was feeling a lot of guilt eating at her. "Please be okay bro" said Lynn Jr. "Don't worry, he's safe and fine" replied Lucy. She then hugs Lynn Jr for comfort and she also hugs her Goth sister back.

Just then Lisa starts to yell. "We're almost there! Just three more blocks!" Lynn Sr then hits the gas.

Pretty soon they arrive at the large house. "Whoa!" said Luan. "That's where she lives?" asked Leni in shock. "It looks so big" said Lana. "It's just like a castle" said Lola in amazement.

They all get out of vanzilla and walk towards the house. "Alright kids, this is it" said Lynn Sr.

Rita then rings the doorbell. The one who opens it is Jordan's father. "Can I help you people?" asked Rick Rosato with an annoyed expression.

"Umm, we're looking for our son, Lincoln Loud" said Rita. Just then Jesse comes into view and crosses her arms.

"You mean the son that you left to sleep outside" said Jesse. "The one that you all claimed he was bad luck" said Rick.

Then Jordan appears. "Why don't you guys just go back to your happy luck lives" said Jordan in anger.

They were all taken aback by this family's harsh words. But then Luna and Leni spot Lincoln who was standing next to Jordan.

"Linky/Bro!" said Luna and Leni as they run to him. But they were blocked off by Jordan who does not look happy. They even see Lincoln backing up.

"Why are you guys here? I'm bad luck!" said Lincoln with a scared look. They all realized what they have done.

Then Lori grabs Lynn Jr by her ponytail and shoves her into the house pass the Rosato parents. "Tell him now!" yelled Lori.

Lynn Jr approaches her brother nervously. "L-Lincoln" said Lynn. Lincoln just looks at her with some disappointment and fear.

"I-I'm sorry I made you go to my game and I'm sorry I threatened you with my baseball bat" said Lynn as tears rolled down her face.

Then she collapses to her knees and cries. "I'm sorry I called you bad luck!" cried Lynn Jr.

The others also felt bad for what had happened. Lincoln looks at all of them. He could tell that they all felt bad and guilty for making him an outcast.

Lincoln then approaches her sobbing sports sister and hugs her. This shocks them at what he's doing.

"It's okay Lynn, I-I forgive you" said Lincoln. Lynn Jr hugs him back and cries some more.

Pretty soon the rest of the louds join in the hug and cry as well. Jordan smiles at how forgiving Lincoln can be, so does her parents. 'He's a pretty good kid' Jesse says to her thoughts. 'I am so going to let him marry my daughter' said Rick in his thoughts.

They soon break the hug and apologize to Lincoln. "Lisa showed us the footage of what happened when Junior threatened you" said Lynn Sr. "We're so sorry son, we didn't think it would turn out like this" said Rita with tears in her eyes.

"And it turns out you tripped over Lynn's baseball when you were trying to carry my golf clubs" said Lori.

"I even brought down the wood that barred your bedroom door" said Lana. "And we brought down your stuff from the attic" said Luna.

Lincoln was then confused. "Wait, why was my stuff in the attic?" asked Lincoln.

The parents looked to Lynn Jr. "I thought that some of your stuff might have been marked with your bad luck, and I thought that maybe we could ….. Sell it" said Lynn Jr.

The Rosato's gasp in shock at this. Lincoln just looks at her in slight anger, but he calms down and looks at the guilty expression on her face.

"At least you didn't sell them, otherwise I would've never forgiven you" said Lincoln. This made them all flinch at his words, Lynn mostly.

"Also, how did you guys know where Jordan lives?" asked Lincoln. "Tracking device" replied Lisa. Lincoln looks at her with some slight annoyance and confusion.

"We'll have a long talk to her about that when we get home" said Rita. "Also, I'm kinda grounded for everything I did to you" said Lynn Jr.

Lincoln was shocked by this and then looks at his parents. "Mom, dad I think you should ground LJ after her game" said Lincoln. They all gasp in shock at what he just said, even Lynn Jr couldn't believe what he just said. "But Lincoln!" said Leni.

"No, she needs to finish her game, it's what she wants to do" said Lincoln. Lynn Jr hugs him from behind and cries tears of joy. "Thank you bro!" said Lynn Jr.

"Well, okay then, but afterwards your ground for three weeks Junior" said Lynn Sr. Then the parents and the sisters look to the Rosato's. "Thank you, for helping our son" said Rita.

"It's her you should be thanking" said Jesse as she points to her daughter Jordan.

"Thanks kid for helping Lincoln" said Lori. "You were totes so nice to him" said Leni. "You really are a good friend little dudette" said Luna. "Thanks Jordan" said Luan. They all said their thanks to the girl who helped their little bro.

"I couldn't just leave him out there all miserable" said Jordan. Then she walks towards Lynn Jr and punches her shoulder. "Ow" said Lynn, but then she gets grabbed by the front of her shirt.

"Make him miserable again and I'll make sure you don't walk again!" said Jordan. "She is the dodge ball queen of the school" Lucy mentions to them, making them all gasp.

"Y-Yeah! Got it" said Lynn nervously. Jordan then let's go of her and walks towards Lincoln and hugs him.

Lincoln hugs her back. "Thanks for helping me Jordan" said Lincoln. "What are friends for" replied Jordan.

They then break the hug and look at each other. Lincoln gets nervous and asks Jordan "Do, you wanna go and hang out some time maybe somewhere?"

This made them all shocked. "L-Like a date?" asked Jordan. Lincoln nods nervously and blushes.

"Sure, I'd love to" said Jordan. Then she kisses his cheek making him blush even more.

"We were actually asking Lincoln to call the authorities about this" said Rick. This made the loud parents feel tense, especially to the girls. "But I didn't want to" said Lincoln.

"I didn't want to see our family split apart like that" said Lincoln. The sisters felt both happy and ashamed at what could've happened if child services were to get involved. The loud parents felt as if they failed to be responsible parents. They needed to step up if they want to become responsible parents.

They then head into Vanzilla after saying their goodbyes to the Rosato family.

"So, Lincoln where are you taking her on your date?!" asked Lola.

"I hope you know how to make it romantic for a girl of her status" said Lisa.

"Take her to a zoo!" said Lana.

"Guys, guys! Please stop!" said Lincoln. "Yeah leave him alone!" said Luna. "He knows what he's doing" said Leni.

The others decide to remain silent. "Don't worry Lincoln, after all of this we're not going to meddle with your love life anymore" said Lori.

"But if you need some help, then we've got your back, and that's no pun" said Luan. "Thanks you guys" said Lincoln.

Then Lynn speaks up. "You don't have to come to my game if you want Lincoln" said Lynn. "Thank Lynn, but I would rather spend some quality time with some of you girls" said Lincoln.

They all give their brother a hug, but the one thing Lincoln was thinking about was the girl who made all of this possible. Jordan Rosato.

**The End.**


	3. Ace Duo

**Ace Duo**

It was a dark and dreary night in the city. All seems peaceful, but all of a sudden we see the Ace Savvy (Lincoln), chasing the Old Maid.

"Give it up Ace! You'll never catch me!" said the crazy old villain lady on the bike.

"Oh I don't think so!" said Ace. He then throws a card that strikes one of the tires, causing her to lose control and crash into a dumpster.

Ace Savvy jumps off of the building and lands safely next to the stolen cash. "Well, that settles it" said Ace as he picks up the bag.

All of a sudden the Old Maid comes out of the garbage can holding a blaster. "I don't think so Ace!" said the Old Maid.

Ace Savvy backs up slowly. "This isn't normal for you to just use a deadly weapon, your usually a melee kind of gal" said Ace.

"Let's just say this thing wasn't cheap when I got it!" said the Old Maid. "Hope you shuffled your last deck Ace!"

Just then another card strikes the blaster off of the Old Maid's hand. It drops to the ground and shoots out a pair of dice that bounce off of a garbage can lid and back to the Old Maid.

The dice explode into an electric net shocking the crazy old villainess. "Okay …… I give up" said the Old Maid before she fell unconscious.

"Well that was weird" said Ace as he approaches the unconscious villain. Then he notices the card that saved him. It was an Ace but with some pink on it.

"I'll say" says a mysterious figure who jumps onto a car. Ace Savvy gets into combat position. "Who are you?!" said Ace.

"Calm down there Hero, I'm a hero just like you" said the mysterious person. She then comes out of the shadows and under the light of the street lamp and reveals to be a female like version of Ace Savvy.

She wore a red sleeveless suit with the Ace logo on her chest. A red skirt with some blue stripes. Blue bracelets on her wrists. A blue cape just like his. Dark red pants and black boots. And the same black mask her wears. Only one exception, she has a cute blue bow in her brown hair.

To Ace Savvy the suit outfit really did suit her. 'Great! Now I'm making puns like the joker' Ace thought to himself.

"The names Lady Ace (Girl Jordan) and are you just gonna keep staring at me?" said Lady Ace teasingly.

Ace Savvy snaps back to reality. "Why do you look like me?" asked Ace.

She then slowly approaches him and fixes his mask. "Let's just say, I'm kind of a big fan of yours" replied Lady Ace. "I'm actually from another city not too far from here"

"Okay, so why are you here?" asked Ace.

She then points to the blaster the Old Maid used. "Because of that" said Lady Ace.

"I have a villain in my city, he goes by the name Crazy Dice. He doesn't have super powers, but he does have an arsenal of inventions he built himself. I tracked him here to Royal Woods and it turns out he's selling some of his insanely crazed inventions to your villains" said Lady Ace.

"And if he keeps this up, I won't be able to have a fighting chance" said Ace.

Lady Ace then notices something. "Where's your team? The Full House Gang and One0Eyed Jack?" asked Lady Ace.

"I don't really know. I tried contacting them, but nothing" said Ace Savvy.

"This can't be good" said Lady Ace in worry. "What do you mean?" asked Ace.

"Back in my city Crazy Dice tends to mess with me. From foolish fake robberies and false hostage situations and it leads to me getting in danger or someone else getting hurt" said Lady Ace.

"So what your saying is. He might have my team?!" said Ace in worry. Lady Ace sadly nodded.

"This happened to me before when I couldn't find the police commissioner and the mayor and it turns out Crazy Dice had them dangling over a vat of cleaning Acid and it was not easy saving them" said Lady Ace.

"We have to find them!" said Ace Savvy. "I'm with you on that one, but first let's return the stolen money" said Lady Ace. Ace Savvy nodded to her.

They then hear a slight groaning. It was the Old Maid coming to. "I got this" said Lady Ace.

She draws out a deck of cards and throws it at her. But they don't all sling at her, these cards extend like a chain and they ensnare the Old Maid. "Oh come on!" yelled the Old Maid.

Lady Ace threw the other end of the card chain onto a street lamp. "There, now she won't escape when we come back for her" said Lady Ace.

Ace Savvy just watches in amazement. "That was awesome!" said Ace Savvy.

Lady Ace blushes at his comment and they both head back to the bank and return the money.

They then return to the still card-chained Old Maid. Ace Savvy grabs her by the front of her suit.

"Where did you get the weapon from Old Maid?!" yelled Ace.

"I'm not telling you squats!" replied the Old Maid. "I guess we're gonna do this the hard way!" said Ace as he readies to hit her.

But then he's stopped by Lady Ace. "There's no need for that Ace, I've got this" said Lady Ace. Ace Savvy backs off and watches what she was gonna do for her interrogation.

"Bring it on girlie! I ain't scared of you!" yelled the Old Maid.

Lady Ace then throws a card at her that explodes with some kind of pink gas. The Old Maid starts coughing from the smell.

"Yeesh! It smells like catnip" said the Old Maid. "That's because it is catnip" replied Lady Ace as she crosses her arms.

Suddenly cats from the alleyway come out and start prowling around the chained old villain. "Oh no!" said the Old Maid as the cast get closer with their claws ready.

"I could bring out a card that explodes with dog food if you want" said Lady Ace. "Or I could call of the cats, if you tell us where you got the Electro-Dice blaster!" said Lady Ace.

The Old Maid then gives up. "Alright! Alright! I got it from the old gambling casino outside of town!" yelled the Old Maid. "Please! Call them off!" she begged.

"Good choice" said Lady Ace. She draws out a card and throws it at the Old Maid and it explodes into water, causing all of the cats to scatter.

Ace just watches at how she handled that. 'She's good' Ace says to his thoughts.

They then hear police sirens coming. "Alright, we got a location. Now let's go shuffle some dice" said Lady Ace.

'And she does better lines than me' Ace says to himself feeling warm and tingly inside.

They both leap onto a building and head towards the outskirts of town.

While on their way. Ace could tell that Lady Ace was hiding something. "While we're on the subject of knowing each other and saving my team. You're not a fan of me are you?" asked Ace.

They then stop running and land on a water tower. Lady Ace looks down and sighs. "Who are you?" asked Ace.

"Well, I'm not telling you who I am under the mask. But you should know that I used to be a criminal. And then you showed up" said Lady Ace.

This shocked him, but then he remembered five months ago he stopped this masked girl from robbing a convenient store. When Ace stopped her, she told him she was doing it for an orphanage that was gonna lose their home to a greedy business man and it turns out that business man was none other than Card Shark.

"After you saved the orphanage, I thought maybe I could be like you. So I studied really hard and got adopted by a new family. I started inventing the cards I use today and became the hero of Beaverton. Lady Ace" said Lady Ace.

"Wow, I guess some of my heroism rubbed off on you" said Ace with a smile. "Yeah, you could say that, now come on. Let's go save your team" said Lady Ace.

"Oh by the way, where's Wild Card Willy?" asked Lady Ace as they leap to their destination.

"He's in Phoenix, Arizona stopping a train robbery" replied Ace Savvy.

(Outskirts of Royal Woods. The abandoned Casino)

The two heroes land in front of the building. "This is it" said Ace. "Pretty sure Crazy Dice is waiting for us" said Lady Ace.

They both kick the front doors open and see that the entire building has been cleared out of things. It almost looked like an empty warehouse.

"This kind of reminds me when I was breaking into a meeting of all my enemies" said Ace Savvy. "Must've been tough" said Lady Ace.

"I had my whole team with me for that fight" replied Ace.

All of a sudden they hear a strange clanking sound, then the floor beneath them quickly opens and they both fall in.

While falling Lady Ace pulls out a car and throws it to the bottom, of the pit. It explodes into a rubbery ball that stops them from falling into the dotted colored spikes.

They both bounce off of the ball and land safely. "Yup, this is definitely the work of Crazy Dice" said Lady Ace.

"You guessed well my Lady!" said Crazy Dice.

They both turned around to see the villain himself standing on a steel platform that is being supported by chains.

Crazy Dice looked exactly like Chandler. He wore a white hero suit that reaches his feet and wrists. Along with a black belt, gloves and boots. His mask was the shape of squares and his hair had some black dots on. His white suit would randomly show different dot arrangements on the chest. And he was fiddling with a pair of dice in his right hand.

"Well, well. Took you long enough to find me. And I thought I was gonna be lonely" said Crazy Dice sarcastically.

"Where's my team Crazy Dice?!" yelled Ace.

"Whoa! Easy there Deck Boy, your team is just fine. They're hanging around" said Crazy Dice.

He pulls on a lever and the lights in the room turn on and it reveals the Full House Gang and One-Eyed Jack tied together by a chain of Dice and they are dangling over a water tank. Filled with Tiger Sharks.

"No! Guys!" yelled Ace. "They can't hear you Card for brains! They're all unconscious" said Crazy Dice.

Ace Savvy and Lady Ace were both getting very angry. "What do you want Crazy Dice?!" yelled Lady Ace.

He then laughs maniacally. "Oh, isn't it obvious? I want to see you all suffer!" said Crazy Dice.

And after I destroy your team, I'm gonna sell all of my weapons to every villain and have you two get beaten every time, it's gonna be fun!" said Crazy Dice with a crazed look.

"You're insane!" yelled Ace. "Nope, just crazy!" replied Crazy Dice. "But first let's see how you two fair against my new robots!"

Crazy Dice throws his Dice into the air and catches them. The dice show "Just two!" yelled Crazy Dice.

Suddenly two trap doors open next to the shark tank, revealing two adult sized Dice. The two heroes were confused by this.

"What am I looking at?" asked Lady Ace.

Then the giant dice transform to reveal four legs, two blaster and small cube shaped heads. (Kinda like the Star Wars Droideka's)

The two bots start blasting them with high-explosive dice rounds. The two heroes immediately dodge the barrage and take cover behind an old Casino sign.

"Yeah! And I thought just two of my bots was gonna be lame!" said Crazy Dice.

"So, have you faced this things before?" asked Ace. "No, these are new" replied Lady Ace.

"You better hurry you two" said Crazy Dice. He then pulls the lever again, causing the tied team to lower down slowly.

"We have to do something or my team are Shark Chum!" said Ace.

Lady Savvy looks around. From her point of view she highlights everything with Ace logos.

A Mirror. Some Rope. Ace Savvy and the cards they both use. "I've got an idea!" said Lady Ace.

Meanwhile the Dice-bots slowly march and blast at them. But then Ace Savvy comes out and puts a mirror in front of him.

The mirror deflects the dice rounds and they explode underneath the robots, destroying their legs and making them fall over.

Lady Ace then comes out with some rope and lassos the two bots and throws the rope to Ace where he pulls on the robots while they were still shooting.

One of their blasts hits the chain of the Full House Gang and One-Eyed Jack.

Lady Ace uses her card chain to pull them away from the Shark Tank and they land safely on a pile of used Casino chips.

Ace heads to his team and removes the chain. Pretty soon they wake up.

"What in Caesar's palace name happened?" said Card Counter.

"I feel like I went fifty miles on the road jack" said Night Club.

"Where's the van?" asked High Card.

"My peaceful slumber in the darkness was interrupted" said Eight of Spades.

"Who knocked us out?!" said Strong Suit in anger.

"My outfit has a smudge on it" said Eleven of Hearts sadly.

"At least my suit is okay" said Queen of Diamonds.

"My neck is aching" said Royal Flush.

"My head feels like it's been shuffled! Get it?! But seriously my head kinda hurts" said the Joker.

"Poo-Poo" said the Deuce.

"Ace! What happened to us?!" asked One-Eyed Jack.

Ace Savvy hugged all of them. "I'm so glad your all safe!" said Ace with a few tears.

They all returned the hug. Lady Ace felt like tears as well but held them back.

Then a Dice Chain ensnares the heroine. "What the heck?!" said Lady Ace.

She's then pulled to Crazy Dice. "Not so fast there Heroes! I'm not giving up that easily!" said Crazy Dice.

The whole Team then get into combat position. "I'm gonna guess that's the guy who knocked us out and tied us" said Card Counter.

"Whos that girl he captured?" asked Eleven of Hearts. "She kinda looks like Ace!" said Royal Flush.

"Long story short. She's the hero who helped me find you guys!" replied Ace.

"Then let's deal out some justice!" said one-Eyed Jack.

"Bring it on Super punks!" said Crazy Dice. He throws his dice into the air and he catches them.

"Yes! Twelve!" said Crazy Dice. Then multiple trap doors open revealing giant dice that transform into Dice-bots.

"Wow! Now those are some big gambles" said Joker. "Let's show them what we can really do!" said Ace Savvy.

Eleven of Hearts runs to the right side of a robot and tosses the other end of her sash to High Card who runs to the other side. They wrap up the robot and punch it in the face. "You big meanie's!" said Eleven of Hearts. "Literally!" said High Card.

Strong Suit picks up Queen of Diamonds and Eight of Spades and throws them onto two robots. With her sharp tiara and her shovel they decapitate the robots. "Off with your heads!" said Queen of Diamonds. "Wicked!" said Eight of Spades.

The Deuce throws multiple diaper bombs at three robots. While Card Counter jumps onto one of the bots and sabotages its systems, causing it to shoot the other two then explode. "Nothing but child's play" said Card Counter. "Poo-Poo" said Deuce.

Night Club uses her fog machine to fly into the air and send a vicious rip cord towards two other bots making them blow up and the Joker throws pies on two others. Because of their lack of vision they accidently shoot each other. "Rockin'!" said Night Club. "Guess they made the wrong bet!" said Joker.

Ace Savvy throws card on one of the bots and One-Eyed Jack shoots poker chips on the other. They get their attention and dodge they shots. "Hey fellas!" said Royal Flush.

The two bots turn around and see her using her wrench to loosen a pipe, causing water to come out and destroy their circuits. "Nothing but Aces!" said Ace. "And the boot to it!" said One-Eyed Jack as they stand heroically on the puddle.

"You guys do know that water was from the sewer right?" asked Royal Flush. The two heroes jump off of the puddle. "Aww Gross!" they both complained.

Ace Savvy then notices Crazy Dice trying to escape with Lady Ace.

"Strong Suit! Give me a boost!" said Ace Savvy. Strong Suit nods, picks up Ace and throws him.

Ace lands a few feet in front of Crazy Dice's path. "Let her go Crazy Dice!" said Ace.

Then Crazy Dice pulls out a blaster and points towards Lady Ace's head. "Not so fast there hero or Lady Ace here gets a dose of my Electro-Dice shots and they are more than she can handle!" said Crazy Dice.

Ace Savvy was now worried and angry. And so was the rest of the team.

Ace Savvy suddenly gets this weird feeling in his eyes. He looks around and sees everything with some Ace Logos.

A pipe steam pipe from the wall. One of One-Eyed Jacks Poker Chips. Night Club's Axe. Ace's own card and Eleven of Hearts sash.

"I'm leaving with your girl and you're not gonna stop me Ace!" said Crazy Dice. "Ace stop him!" yelled Lady Ace. "Shut up!" said Crazy Dice as he hits her in the head with the blasters handle.

Ace was in deep rage mode now. He then throws his card at Crazy Dice but it misses. "Missed me!" said Crazy Dice.

"Did I?" said Ace.

The card hits the pipe, causing hot steam to come out and blind Crazy Dice. "What the heck?!"

"Now Night Club! Let it rock!" yelled Ace. Night Club nods and lets out a strong Rip Cord making Crazy Dice stumble from the platform and let go of Lady Ace and she falls.

"Eleven of Hearts! Go!" yelled Ace.

Eleven of Hearts throws her sash and catches her before she falls into the tiger shark tank.

Crazy Dice regains his vision and tries to shoot Ace. But Ace Savvy throws the poker chip into the blaster's nozzle. It starts to malfunction and electrocute its user.

"Now that ….. Was crazy!" said Crazy Dice as he falls towards the Shark Tank.

Ace throws a card towards a button on the all and the tank closes its cover. Which means Crazy Dice landed face first onto the steel covers. Ouch!

"You just got served!" said Ace Savvy. He then jumps off the platform and lands in front of Lady Savvy who is getting untied by Royal Flush and Eight of Spades.

"Are you alright?" asked Ace. But then he's caught of guard by Lady Ace hugging him. "Thank you Ace!" said Lady Ace.

Ace Savvy blushes. But he returns the hug. "I'm just glad you're safe" said Ace.

What he doesn't notice was the rest of his team looking at him with glee. High Card takes a picture using her phone. "Literally adorbs!" said High Card. "Totes!" said Eleven of Hearts.

Soon the authorities arrive and they take Crazy Dice into an armored van while he's strapped into a strait jacket.

"I'll be back! Mark my words! I will have my revenge on you Ace Savvy and your whole team and you're Lady Ace!" yelled Crazy Dice as he's driven back to Beaverton.

The whole Deck Team watches from the top of the casino. "That guy was totally off his rocker" said Night Club.

"His mind is darker than a grave" said The Eight of Spades. "At least he'll be sent to an asylum" said Card Counter.

"Guess he was less of a player and more of a mind dealer! Get it!" said Joker. They all groan in response.

"Has anyone seen the van?" asked High Card. She then pulls out her keys and turns on the alarm. Which they hear the echo coming from the city.

"Well, that's gonna be a long walk" said Royal Flush. "I was not meant for long walks!" said The Queen of Diamonds.

"At least it's not raining" said Eleven of Hearts. "Don't jinx it up" said Strong Suit. The Deuce just giggles.

Ace Savvy then notices Lady Ace standing alone looking at Crazy Dice being driven away. "You gonna be okay?" asked Ace.

Lady Ace smiles and looks at him. "With that guy locked up, yeah" replied Lady Ace. "But he's bound to escape soon!"

They all agreed with her. Then Ace Savvy holds her hand. This causes Lady Ace to blush and look at him.

"If he does, then we'll be the ones to send him back. Together" said Ace Savvy.

The two of them stare into each other's eyes and then they share a kiss. The others just giggle of squeal for joy.

"Way to go Ace" said One-Eyed Jack.

The two new lover heroes depart and look into each other lovingly. "So, you wanna go and deal out some justice with us?" asked Ace.

Lady Ace giggles at his remark. "Deal me in!" said Lady Ace.

They all stand together on the casino and leap into action as the great heroes of all Michigan!

**The End.**

**If you don't know what Lady Ace looks like? Go check out the deviantart by EKJr.**

**The idea of Crazy Dice was form yours truly.**


	4. A 5 Year Old Memory

**A 5 Year Old Memory**

(Ketchum Park)

Vanzilla pulls into the parking lot. Rita opens the door and helps her 5 year old son Lincoln out of the van.

Little Lincoln Loud is 5 years old, still has his signature Turkey Tail (Cow Lick). He's wearing an orange shirt with a single pocket and blue shorts. White shoes with blue laces.

Lincoln looks onto the park and sees a lot of kids having fun. "Can I go and play now mommy?" asked Lincoln.

"Okay sweetie, I'll be over by those picnic benches reading" said Rita. Lincoln hugs his mom then races towards the sandbox. "Stay where I can see you Lincoln!" yelled Rita.

Lincoln finally arrives to the sand box. 'Can't wait to make a sand castle!' Lincoln says to his thoughts.

But then he hears crying over by the sandbox. Lincoln hides behind a tree and sees what was causing the crying.

What he sees was a 7 year old fat kid holding a polar bear plushie into the air and laughing dumbly.

Beneath him was a 5 year old girl. Wearing a yellow shirt with a flower logo and blue overalls. She had two blue bows in her hair that make up for the pig tails and she was wearing white brown sandals.

"Give him back!" yelled the little girl. "Reach for him first!" said the bully.

The big kid was wearing a white shirt with yellow stripes and brown shorts. He has some teeth missing and he has freckles on his face and a bandage on his nose. His hair is brown and a little spiky and he's wearing a small red baseball cap.

"Give him back to me!" yelled the little girl. She then kicks him in the shin.

"Ow! You little brat!" said the Bully in anger. He then shoves her onto the sandbox. The little girl gets up and starts to cry.

Lincoln knew that he was bigger than him. But he did not like seeing that girl cry.

He then comes out of hiding and walks towards the sandbox.

"Look at you! You gonna cry?!" said the bully teasingly.

The girl starts to slowly sob. "This will make you cry!" the Bully is about to pull off the bear's head.

"No! Stop!" yelled the girl. But the bully just laughs at her.

"HEY!" they both turn around to see a 5 year old boy with white hair. "Put the Bear down and leave her alone!" said Lincoln in anger.

The bully then turns to Lincoln, but first he pushes the little girl back to the sandbox. "Aww look! Grandpa is trying to be brave!" sai the Bully.

Lincoln didn't like being called that. But then he remembered what Lori told him about comeback insults. "At least I don't smell like skunk" said Lincoln.

This made all of the kids 'Ooooh' at them. The bully didn't like being mocked.

"You got something to say punk!" said the bully.

Lincoln stood his ground. "I'm gonna say this again! Give back the bear and leave her alone!" yelled Lincoln.

The Bully then charges at him. Lincoln quickly dodges and then remembers what Lynn did to Lori as a prank.

Lincoln sneaks around the kid and pulls his pants down. Revealing his red underwear with blue birds on them.

All of the other kids start to laugh at him. The bully turns red from embarrassment and looks at Lincoln.

He then recalls what Luan said as a practical joke. "You better skedaddle before eagle's find you. Or bulls" said Lincoln as he crosses his arms with a smirk.

The bully then runs away crying for his mommy. Lincoln then picks up the plush polar bear and walks towards the crying girl.

The little girl looks up to see a blurry figure, she wipes away her tears and then sees a warm comforting smile from a cute 5 year old boy.

She looks at him with sparkling eyes. "Need help?" asked Lincoln as he brings his hadn to her.

The little girl accepts his hand and she gets up. Lincoln uses his handkerchief (it was in his pocket) and wipes some of the sand of her.

"Here's your bear" said Lincoln as he hands her the plush. Jordan takes the bear instantly and hugs him. "Oh Abe! You're okay!" said the girl.

Lincoln then notices a small orange clothe. He picks it up and hands it to her. "Is this also yours?" asked Lincoln.

She then grabs the cloth and wraps it around the plushies neck. "This is his scarf, because he's a polar bear and he needs to stay warm" said the girl.

Lincoln chuckles at her cute words. Then he remembers what his sister Luna told him. "It's okay to make new friends."

Lincoln then looks at the girl. "M-My names Lincoln, Lincoln Loud" said Lincoln shyly.

The girl also feeling shy. "J-Jordan Rosato" said Jordan.

"That's a really nice name Jordan" said Lincoln. Jordan blushes. "Thank you"

"So, you wanna make a sand castle?" asked Lincoln. "I'd love to" said Jordan.

The two kids then spend their day playing together. From making Sand Castles, On the Slide, See Saw, Swings and Lincoln shows her how to make a rock skip in the pond.

As afternoon sets, they both sit on the same swing. "Thank you for saving Abe from that bully" said Jordan.

Lincoln looks at her. Jordan blushes from seeing his warm smile. "No problem" said Lincoln.

Suddenly Jordan hears her mom calling her. "I guess I should go now" said Jordan.

"Okay, it was nice playing with you" said Lincoln. "Yeah" replied Jordan.

But before she walks away, she turns around and hugs Lincoln. Lincoln is now the one blushing.

Then she lets go and skips back to her mom.

Lincoln just stands there blushing face and waves at her. "Lincoln! Time to go home!" said Rita.

Lincoln the runs towards her mother. He couldn't wait to go home and tell his sisters about the bully he stopped, the plush polar bear he saved and the little girl he became friends with. Jordan.

(Present time. Rosato Residence)

Jordan looks at the plush Polar Bear sitting on her bed. She then grabs it and hugs it. "One day, One day I'll tell Lincoln how I feel" said Jordan.

She then looks at the plush polar bear. "Right Abraham?"

"Jordan the bus is here!" her mom called.

Jordan then places her bear back on her bed and races out the door with her bag. She couldn't wait for egg baby training in school and she was hoping she would be paired with Lincoln.

**The End.**

**There is one question to this story. Why haven't the parents heard the yelling? And I'll leave you guys to figure out who the bully is.**


	5. Shell Shocked Change

**Shell Shocked Change**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Mrs. Johnson comes into her classroom carrying bags. "Happy Monday, class! It's the moment you've been waiting for!" said Mrs. Johnson.

"Lunch?" said Rusty as he pulls out a bib and spoon and fork.

"No Rusty, the Fifth grade Egg Baby Challenge!" said Mrs. Johnson as she reveals cartons of eggs from the bags.

Everyone in the class cheers, except for Rusty. "Aw, man!" said Rusty.

"You'll work in pairs to look after an egg baby for a week. Now class, if your egg baby cracks or breaks you fail. But if you can keep your egg safe for the whole week, you pass and get a special waffle breakfast" she says as she reveals ….. A picture of herself riding a mechanical bull?

The kids look at her confused. Mrs. Johnson then realizes what she just showed her class.

"Whoops! Heh, heh. Wrong picture" said Mrs. Johnson as she show the right picture.

"Ooh!" the class says in awe. "I could scarf a ton of those" said Liam.

Jordan has a big smile on her face. 'Maybe I'll get to partner up with Lincoln' Jordan says to her thoughts.

But then she gets disappointed when she sees Lincoln and Clyde go up to her and salute and saying their weird shipping name "Clincoln McLoud!"

Seeing her chance just crumble away made her heart shatter like glass.

"No, no, no. I'll be choosing the pairs. The whole point is to work with someone you don't know so you can learn about each other through caring for the egg" said Mrs. Johnson as she brings out a bingo ball mixer filled with the names of the kids in class.

Hearing this reassembles Jordan's shattered heart. 'Yes!' she cheers in her thoughts.

Mrs. Johnson then rolls the small contraption and draws out a name. "Clyde, you'll be working with Penelope" said Mrs. Johnson.

Penelope gets up from her seat and takes the smiling egg from Mrs. Johnson.

"Hey, Penelope" said Clyde. "Hi Clyde" she responded to him while looking at the egg.

Clyde then looks at the egg in admiration. "I promise to be the best egg dad I can" said Clyde.

"That's so sweet of you to say Clyde" said Penelope. Clyde suddenly blushes from Penelope's kind words.

"Alight Lincoln, let's see who your partnered up with" said Mrs. Johnson as she spins the bingo ball roller.

'Please be me! Please be me!' Jordan says to her thoughts.

'Please not be Ronnie Anne! Please not be Ronnie Anne!' Lincoln says to his thoughts.

Mrs. Johnson then draws a name out. "Girl Jordan"

"YES!" both kids cheer. Everyone in the class looks at them confused.

Lincoln and Jordan realize they just said that out loud. They both glow red in embarrassment. Jordan then walks towards Lincoln and holds the egg that was given to them.

'This is happening!' Jordan says to her thoughts.

'I feel sorry for whoever gets Ronnie Anne' said Lincoln in his thoughts.

"Mrs. Johnson, question! Do you recommend hard or soft boiling?' asked Rusty.

Mrs. Johnson looks at him with an irritated look. Penelope covers her egg baby's ears, so does Jordan. "Seriously Rusty" said Lincoln.

Mrs. Johnson then draws out another name. "Rusty you'll be paired with Ronnie Anne."

"What?!" said Rusty in shock. Then Ronnie Anne comes out of nowhere and body slams him to the other side of the room. "You ready to do this, partner?" said Ronnie Anne with some excitement in her. "Ow!" said Rusty.

'Glad it wasn't me' Lincoln said to his thoughts.

"So, what should we call her? Any family names you'd like to honor?" asked Clyde to his partner.

"I was thinking we could combine our names" said Penelope. "Clyde and Penelope make ….."

Clyde then gets an idea. "Calliope!" said Clyde. "Perfect!" said Penelope.

Meanwhile with Lincoln and Jordan. "So, how are we gonna deal with who's taking care of the egg?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln knew that his house would be chaotic. "I don't know if my place is good for the egg to stay in" said Lincoln.

"Well, as what I heard from some kids and Clyde, you have a chaotic life" said Jordan.

"Maybe, its best we let the egg stay at your home" said Lincoln.

Jordan kinda feels bad that she doesn't get to fully share the work with him. "How about this. I come over to your place and we see how it could all work out. If it doesn't than we can just have the egg at my place" said Jordan.

Lincoln was shocked at how well thought out her plan sounded. "Sure, that sounds like a plan" said Lincoln.

Jordan blushes at his agreement. "Wait a minute, what should we name the egg?" asked Lincoln.

They were both at a crossroads on what the egg should be. "Well, do you want the egg to be a boy or a girl?" asked Jordan.

"I don't know, what kind of gender do you want our egg baby to be?" asked Lincoln with a warm smile.

Jordan then turns red at what he just asked. 'Did he just asked me what kind of kid I want?' Jordan says in her thoughts.

"A Boy" Jordan says dreamily. Then she snaps back to reality. "A Boy! Yeah, a boy" said Jordan with some nervousness.

Lincoln gets a little confused by her weird response. "Okay then, now how about a name" said Lincoln as he carries the egg.

"How about you name him, I did pick the gender" said Jordan. 'And I hope that it's a boy for our future' Jordan says in her thoughts.

"Okay then, let's see …… How about Leonard. Leo for short" said Lincoln. Jordan's blush was even redder. 'It's like we're already having a baby' she says in her thoughts, again.

Just then Rusty and Ronnie Anne sits next to them. "How are you two doing?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"We named our baby Leonard. How about you?" said Jordan.

"I decided to let her pick the name" said Rusty. This kind of made Ronnie Anne even more annoyed. "His name is Toby" said Ronnie Anne.

"And as much as I don't wanna be partnered with this weirdo. I am not giving up on the waffle breakfast" said Ronnie Anne.

"I'm not weird!" said Rusty. Lincoln and Jordan back away from them slowly. "That was too close" said Lincoln. "Agreed" replied Jordan.

"Okay everyone, time for gym" said Mrs. Johnson.

(Gym Class)

Clyde places Calliope in his bag which has a soft cotton pillow. (Where did he get that and what's it doing in his bag?)

Lincoln and Jordan put their egg in Jordan's bag, they use their handkerchiefs (thank goodness their clean) as safety pillows.

"There, all safe" said Lincoln. Jordan just couldn't help but watch at how great Lincoln could be as a dad.

Ronnie Anne was able to keep the egg safe in her bag. She knew Rusty might screw up and did not want to take any chances with him.

They all head off to do some laps, Sit-ups and Push-ups. Though Rusty got distracted when he tried to do some weird cool guy thing with Sadie and Kat. The results, he trips and falls over.

Ronnie Anne sighs at his stupidity. 'Why is he my partner again?' she says to her thoughts.

(Cafeteria)

Rusty walks by holding a tray with food and smiles. "Finally Lunch!"

He sits next to Ronnie Anne who is also eating her lunch and keeping an eye on the egg baby. Though Rusty was more interested in the sandwich he was eating.

Clyde and Penelope were acting like real parents into feeding their egg baby.

While Lincoln and Jordan were sitting next to each other with the egg baby in between their foods trays.

"Hey Linc, do you wanna trade for my ham and cheese sandwich?" asked Jordan.

"Sure, you can have my dad's left over homemade pizza" said Lincoln.

They both enjoyed each other's company together. Clyde didn't seem to mind since he was busy with Penelope.

Lincoln and Jordan's egg baby was sitting on a small cushion on a stool between Lincoln and Jordan.

During art class, Lincoln paints a picture of Ace Savvy saving the crying Egg baby from Wild Card Willy.

Jordan on the other hand may have went a little too far. What she painted was adult versions of herself and Lincoln carrying an ostrich sized egg.

Jordan steps back and smiles. But then reality hits her when she realizes she's in art class.

Lincoln goes over and sees the painting. "Wow! That looks pretty amazing! Even the egg got big" said Lincoln.

Jordan sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness he didn't think it was weird' she says to her thoughts.

(After School)

Lincoln and Jordan both exit the school and wait for her mom's car. And in good timing she made it.

"Hey mom, this is Lincoln. He's my partner for the egg baby challenge" said Jordan as she and Lincoln hop into the back seats with the egg in a small basket they made together after painting.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" said Lincoln. "Well aren't you a kind young man" said Jesse.

They all drive to her place and tell her mom what the plan was, luckily she agreed to it. But they had to tell her dad first.

(Rosato Residence)

The Rosato van stops and they all step inside. Jordan's mom goes off to make a call to her husband.

Jordan brings Lincoln to her room. Inside Lincoln was shocked at how somewhat girly it was.

"Wow! You read Ace Savvy too?!" said Lincoln in shock as he sees the shelves filled with some comics.

"Yeah, my friends don't seem like it's cool, but this is how I spend my spare time. Reading Ace Savvy" said Jordan.

All of a sudden they see Jesse Rosato enter the room. "Jordan sweetie, your father said it's okay for you to stay over at Lincoln's place" said her mom.

"Thanks mom" said Jordan. "I'll start packing some things for my overnight bag" said Jordan.

"I'll make you two some sandwiches before you go" said Jesse. "What kind of sandwich do you like Lincoln?"

Lincoln felt nervous to say this. "Peanut Butter and Sauerkraut ma'am" Lincoln says sheepishly.

"Okay then, I'll be right back" said Jesse Rosato as she closes the door and heads to the kitchen.

Lincoln looks away in embarrassment. "You okay there Lincoln?" asked Jordan as she starts packing some clothes.

"Yeah, it's just I thought you'd be weirded out at what kind of sandwich I like" said Lincoln nervously.

Jordan smiles and places her hand on his shoulder. "There's no shame in trying to speak what's on your mind and what your likings are" said Jordan with a smile.

Lincoln then blushes at what she just said to him and his heart starts to beat rapidly.

Jordan then goes back to packing some of her clothes. Lincoln then decides to help her. But she was already finished so Lincoln carries the bag.

"You don't have to do that Lincoln" said Jordan. "It's okay, I'm used to carrying heavy things. Like when my sisters want me to carry all of their shopping bags" said Lincoln.

"That sounds brutal" said Jordan as she carries their Egg Baby.

But before they left Lincoln noticed a Polar plushie with an orange scarf. It almost looked familiar to him. But he couldn't put his tongue on it.

They both head downstairs and eat the sandwiches her mom made and luckily for Lincoln she made a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich.

After that they both head into the Rosato van and Jesse drives them to the Loud House.

(Loud House Residence)

The Rosato van stops in front of the house and the two kids get off. "If it doesn't work out, just call me if you want to head back home, okay sweetie?" said Jesse. "Okay mom. Love you" said Jordan. "Love you too Jordan, have fun" she says as she drives back to the Rosato house.

"You're mom seems nice" said Lincoln. They both head to the house of Lincolns chaos life.

They stand in front of the door. Lincoln takes a long sigh. 'Here we go' Lincoln says to his thoughts.

Lincoln opens the door and they see Lily and Leni watching TV on the couch and Luna next to them tuning her Axe.

They spot the twins leaping onto high ground objects straight to the dining room and into the kitchen.

A loud explosion is heard from upstairs. Lynn runs past the dining room and into her bedroom and Lucy is hiding inside of the chimney.

Luna notices Lincoln carrying a large bad and a girl standing next to him. "Hey bro, who's the girl?" asked Luna.

But after what she just said. All of the sisters stop what they're doing and poke their heads out from their usual places. "Girl?!"

They all rush towards them, except for Luna. They start crowing them and barraging them with questions.

The whole commotion causes Jordan to trip over Lynn's foot and the Egg Baby is sent flying. Lincoln and Jordan watch in horror as the egg flies away in slow motion.

Lincoln throws the overnight bag onto Lola and Lana who stumble back from the weight and crash onto Lisa.

Jordan covers her mouth in shock. Then she also tries to catch the egg.

But Lincoln misses the catch and the egg is sent hurdling to the ground. To Jordan it was like watching her new born child being dropped from a twenty sto- You know what, I'm not mentioning that one!

But then a cushion is thrown to the ground and the Egg baby lands safely.

Lincoln and Jordan rush to the egg and pick it up. "Is he okay?" asked Jordan. They both scan the egg for any cracks or bruises. And luckily there was no damage.

They both turn to see who threw it. "Too close there dudes!" said Luna. Lincoln and Jordan sigh in relief. Then Lincoln notices Jordan holding onto the egg and shedding a lone tear.

Lincoln suddenly doesn't feel like himself anymore and looks at his other sisters.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys?!" yelled Lincoln. Leni tries to speak "W-We didn't know-"

"Didn't know what?! How to control your stupid meddling on me?!" yelled Lincoln.

"This Egg Baby is part of me and Jordan's grade! If anything happened to it, we fail!" said Lincoln.

The Loud sisters were shocked at what Lincoln was yelling at them. "For once in all of your crazy lives! Just stop meddling with me and whoever cute girl I bring into the house!" yelled Lincoln.

Leni starts to shed some tears and so does Lily, Lana and Lola.

Lincoln then approaches Jordan and looks at her face. She had a very concerned look. Lincoln sighs at this. "Come on, let's take Leo to my room" said Lincoln. Jordan smiles and nods in response.

Lincoln is about to grab Jordan's overnight bag, but Luna grabs it first. "Let me do it bro" said Luna. Lincoln and Jordan smile at her kindness.

The other loud sisters just watch with shock and some hurt feelings at what just happened.

They open Lincoln's room and to Jordan's shock it was a linen closet. "Sorry about my room, it's not really spacey" said Lincoln.

"It's okay. Less space means less crash areas" said Jordan teasingly. Lincoln chuckles at this. Luna then arrives with Jordan's overnight bag.

"Thanks for the assist back there Luna" said Lincoln. "Yeah, and thank you for saving our egg baby" said Jordan.

"No problem dudes. I know what it's like to have an egg baby" said Luna. She then looks down in sadness.

The two kids understood what that meant. "We're so sorry for you Luna" said Lincoln.

"Thanks you two and don't worry, I'll try to make sure this place is egg safe. I won't be playing anything loud until you two little dudes pass" said Luna.

Lincoln then hugs Luna. She returns the hug and then gets caught off guard by Jordan hugging her. 'She's so sweet' Luna says to her thoughts.

'I can't believe I'm hugging my future sister-in-law! Can't say much about the others though' Jordan says in her thoughts.

Soon Luna returns to her room. Leaving Lincoln and Jordan to do whatever they can to keep the egg safe.

"So, what do you wanna do?" asked Lincoln. "Well, we could read some comics. I brought some of my own" said Jordan.

"Awesome, and maybe we can read to the egg?" asked Lincoln with a slight blush. Jordan also blushes at this. "S-Sure"

They both close the door and proceed to read on Lincoln's bed. The other sisters overhear this and are shocked at how devoted Luna was to helping them and that this girl likes reading comics as well.

(30 minutes later)

Lincoln finishes reading his comic book and sets it aside. He tries to get up from his bed but then he feels an extra weight. He looks down to see that Jordan has fallen asleep on his chest with the egg in one hand and her comic in the other, and a smile is on her face as she cuddles onto him.

Lincoln smiles at the sight. He slowly removes the comic and sets it aside on the ground. Lincoln then strokes Jordan's hair and does something he hopes his sisters don't see.

Lincoln places a kiss on Jordan's forehead and gets sleepy as well. Pretty soon Lincoln was fast asleep with his Egg baby partner in his arms.

Lori arrives back with Luan from another birthday gig. "Next time, get someone else to be your assistant" said Lori in annoyance.

"Oh come on, can't you take a melon of a moment to think about it! Hahahaha! Get it!" said Luna. Lori groans and heads back inside still smelling like watermelon.

As they both enter they see Leni playing silently with Lily. Lucy was still in the chimney but she looked even more depressed. They noticed Lynn was in the kitchen catching up on her homework and the weird part was there was no lid music, explosions or arguing.

"Leni, whats going on?" asked Lori. Leni looked at her with some sadness. Then Lucy comes out of the chimney without scaring anyone.

"Lincoln has a friend over, they're currently asleep in his room" said Lucy. "Things didn't go well when we started meddling" said Lynn with some sadness.

Lori and Luna were a bit confused. So they upstairs to find out. But before they open Lincoln's door Lola and Lana appear.

"Be careful you guys, Lincoln might not want any attention after what we nearly did" said Lana. Lola didn't say anything but just nodded.

This was getting more confusing for Lori and Luan. They both slowly open the door and see the most shocking thing ever.

There was their brother, Lincoln. Asleep on his bed and sleeping on his chest was a girl holding an …. Egg with a face?

Then it hit Lori and Luan. 'The fifth grading egg baby challenge' they both say in their thoughts.

Lori was shocked that Ronnie Anne wasn't his partner. Some part of her didn't like it. But then she looked at the smiles they both have and how close they were when they hugged in their sleep.

Lori then backs away with Luan and they close the door slowly. "Something must've happened while we were gone" said Luan.

"Ask Luna, she may tell you what has happened" said Lisa as she heads for the bathroom.

Lori and Luan head to see Luna who was just strumming quietly on her acoustic guitar. She then notices Lori and Luan. She understood why they were there.

"Sit down dudes, it's about to turn into one heck of a ride" said Luna.

(1 Hour Later)

Jordan wakes up and looks at her egg baby. She just couldn't help but kiss it, she then returns to sleep on this nice. Warm. Breathing? Pillow?

Jordan's eyes shoot open, she slowly looks up and sees Lincoln. Asleep and hugging her.

Jordan just couldn't believe it, she's asleep in the arms of the boy of her dreams. She tries to return to laying down peacefully on him. But then he starts to stir.

"Dang it!" Jordan says quietly. She then decides to just sit up while holding their egg baby.

Lincoln opens his eyes and sees Jordan already awake and sitting up. "Good morning Lincoln" said Jordan.

Lincoln looks at his clock and it says 4:55. Lincoln then sits up and look at Jordan. "More like Good Afternoon" said Lincoln.

They both look into each other's eyes. Then they realized what they were doing and look away. They remain in still silent awkwardness.

"S-Sorry for falling asleep. On you" Jordan says as she breaks the silence. Lincoln looks down and blushes and scratches his head.

"It's okay, I didn't wanna disturb you. You seemed very peaceful when you were asleep" said Lincoln. Jordan blushes at his words. But then something from earlier buzzes into Jordan's head.

She remembers what Lincoln yelled at to his sisters 'For once in all of your crazy lives! Just stop meddling with me and whoever cute girl I bring into the house!'

Jordan then looks at her partner. "Lincoln, do you think I'm …. Cute?" asked Jordan as she blushes.

Lincoln blushes at the question she just asked to him. Jordan realized that her question seemed too personal.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" said Jordan as she looks down sadly. Lincoln looks at her disappointed face.

Lincoln then sighs. "Jordan" she looks at his soft and comforting face.

"To be honest, you are by far most the cutest or better yet the beautiful girl I've ever met" said Lincoln. Jordan blushes a bright red from his words.

They then look at each other with concerned and loving eyes. The two of them inch closer and closer, their lips so close.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln and Jordan stop what they're doing and look into each other with bright red faces. "S-Sorry, I …. We should probably-" but Lincoln is interrupted when Jordan grabs him by his shirt and kisses him.

Lincoln turns red from shocks. But then he slowly sinks into the kiss and kisses her back.

They both don't notice Lori opening the door. "Lincoln it's time to-" she stops when she sees them kiss and both holding the egg baby with their hands.

Lori backs away from the scene, but first she takes a picture.

The two of them spate from the kiss and look at each other in the eyes. Lincoln couldn't help but smile "That was" "Magical!" said Jordan with glee.

Soon they both head downstairs with they're egg baby in hand. They meet up with Lincoln's parents who also accept the plan Jordan has. Though the sisters stayed silent.

For the next few days Lincoln and Jordan were able to keep they're egg baby safe, even with the help of Luna.

Lori did whatever she could to help out as well and not question Lincoln and Jordan's relationship and not let Bobby see the picture as well.

Thankfully Lincoln was able to forgive his sisters for all of their meddling and they all promised not to meddle with him again.

And finally it was the day to return the egg baby. Lincoln and Jordan felt nervous about this. And not because they might fail, but to them. Letting their egg baby go was like letting their kid leave the nest.

Mrs. Johnson inspections their egg. "Well, there are no damages or scratch marks" said Mrs. Johnson. "Congratulations you two, you both pass" said Mrs. Johnson,

The two of them cheer in delight and hug each other. Mrs. Johnson smiles at the cute sight. 'Seems like something else was discovered during their challenge' she said in her thoughts.

Clyde and Penelope were able to pass as well, though Ronnie Anne didn't fare so well. She elt Rusty takes care of the egg. But it ended up getting turned into breakfast by Rusty's dad and Rusty's reward was a black eye.

After school Lincoln walks out the door with Jordan. "Hey, I was thinking" said Lincoln nervously.

Jordan looks at him and blushes. She knows where this was going. "Would you like ….. To go on ……. A Date with me?" asked Lincoln shyly.

Jordan's heart starts to beat faster than a locomotive. "Yes! I'd love to!" said Jordan. .Lincoln smiles and blushes bright red from her response.

"Great! Awesome! I guess I'll pick you up on Friday at 6 pm we're going to see a movie" said Lincoln with joy.

Jordan giggles at his adorkableness. "You had this planned out didn't you?" she asked him.

"I am the Man-with-the-plan" replied Lincoln. The two of them say goodbye to each other and board into each other's family vans and drive home.

Inside Vanzilla Lincoln couldn't help but just smile out the window and his sisters were also happy for him. He finally found the girl of his dreams.

**The End.**


	6. Gender Swapped Admirer

**Gender Swapped Admirer**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Linka heads to her locker after a very hard quiz with their teacher Mr. Johnson.

As she opens her locker she then sees a note that has fallen down and attached to it is a rose.

Linka gasps in surprise and she picks up the note and the rose. Then her BFF Claire McBride shows up and sees what she has in her hand.

"Is that the response note you were waiting for?!" asked Claire. "Y-Yeah! I think it is" replied Linka.

Linka looks at the fourth wall. "You guys are probably wondering. Linka what do you mean response note? Well to answer your question let's take a flashback"

(Flashback)

(3 Weeks ago)

Linka heads to her locker to put her books away. Then a note falls down, she picks it up and reads it.

"_Dearest Linka, I've been seeing you from a far for some time. I really want to tell you how I feel, but I don't know how to. I hope you find this note very amusing because I have no idea how to properly talk to a girl as cute as you. From your secret admirer"_

Linka then folds the note and puts it in her bag. She isn't really amused by it. Why? Because she has other things to worry about than a secret admirer's note.

Like helping out her sick brother Lynn. That's what you get for eating three meatball subs and four flippies!

(1 week after that)

Linka heads to her locker to put away her book report which got an A. then she sees another note has fallen onto the ground.

"Another note?" Linka says to herself. She picks it up and reads it.

"_Okay, so I know my last note was completely off and I didn't really make it specific. But I will say that if no one else sees you for who you truly are, then they don't understand how you feel, I know you have an eye for another boy. But I just want you to know that if anything happens to you. I will tell you who I am. Until then, I hope you're happy with Ronnie Santiago. From your secret admirer"_

Linka felt touched by the note. 'But I'm not dating Santiago, we're just friends' Linka says to her thoughts.

(1 Week later after the Santiago's move to Great Lake City)

Linka says goodbye to her BFF Claire who is headed home early due to her mom's having a problem with one of their fallen vases. (Nice going Cleopawtra)

Linka passes by her locker, but then she notices a note sticking out from under it. She opens her locker and picks it up.

_Dearest Linka, from afar I see you_

_Many do not see the beauty that is through you_

_When you skip a step, so does my heart_

_If anything would happen, I'd be torn apart_

_When your ashen hair flows, nothing else matters_

_Slow motion to everything, even to the dreariest disasters_

_Your life is in chaos, I wish I could be part of_

_But from a distance I watch, which you don't know, from which I do love_

_We met once before some time, not too long ago_

_But I wish we could've been more, I could be better than Santiago_

_So I write this poem, I think it is_

_For when one day we meet, I hearts will be filled with bliss_

_From your Secret admirer_

Linka starts to shed a small lone tear after reading this poem. "This is so beautiful" said Linka to herself.

She then sniffs the note. "Wow! It smells like Roses" said Linka as hearts hover above her.

So she plans to write a return note to this mysterious boy. But first she has to write it and leave it by her locker. In which she does so on the following day.

(Flashback end)

"And now your all caught up" said Linka. "So what does it say girl?!" asked Claire with excitement.

"Okay, time for the moment of truth" said Linka. She slowly opens the note and reads what has been written.

"_Thank you for your response, I'm so happy we can meet for the first time. Even though we've met before and seen each other multiple times in school. I wish to meet you at Ketchum Park later after school. I do hope you like the rose. From your secret admirer."_

"Ooh! Looks like you got a date!" said Claire. "Yeah, I guess I do!" said Linka in joy.

(After School, Ketchum Park)

Linka walks through the park and sees a lot of kids playing there. She even sees Loni watching over Lexx and Leif.

Linka needed to make sure her brothers don't know why she was there.

After getting some distance away from her brothers she then spots a bench to sit down on. Linka waits there for her mysterious secret admirer.

She waits for like ten stupid minutes. Linka looks down in sadness. 'Was this all just a prank?' She asks herself in her thoughts as a small tear leaves her face.

But she doesn't notice the figure standing in front of her. "Did you like the rose?" asked the stranger.

Linka stops sobbing and looks up to see. "Boy Jordan?" said Linka with shock.

And it is true. A boy from her class who she knows and has encountered sometimes. And like the original Loud House Girl Jordan he sports the same hair, except he has no braided ponytail.

Wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans along with brown shoes and white socks. (You can't really see the socks though)

"Y-You're my secret admirer?" asked Linka with shock. Boy Jordan could see some dry stains on her face and looked concerned.

"Y-You didn't expect it to be me, did you?" asked Boy Jordan. Linka then wipes away some of her remaining tears.

"Oh, sorry about that. I just thought that since I was waiting here for ten minutes, I thought that it was all just a prank" said Linka as she looks down nervously.

Boy Jordan sort of felt relieved from hearing that. "Sorry, I was behind that tree over there when I saw you. You can say I was kinda nervous and didn't know what to do" replied Boy Jordan.

Linka kind of blushed and giggles hearing that. "It's okay, you're here now and I really liked the rose and the sweet poem you wrote. It really helped" said Linka.

This made Boy Jordan blush. "Gee, I really didn't think you would like it so fast. I mean I'm terrible with poems" said Boy Jordan.

The two of them laugh for a bit. "You were great, well not as great as my brother Lars. But very touching" said Linka.

"Well, you did look upset after Ronnie Santiago moved. So I thought this was the one shot I had to ……. Tell you that ….. I have a crush on you" replied Boy Jordan as he looks onto the ground nervously and blush.

Linka was truly moved and thought his adorkableness was cute. She then holds his hand. This causes Boy Jordan to blush and look at her very cute smile.

"Do you wanna go for ice cream?" asked Linka. "Y-Yeah sure" replied Boy Jordan. The two kids then walk off to look for an ice cream vendor. Unknown to them that Claire was watching. "You get your man girl!" Claire whispered to herself.

After getting ice cream the two of them spend the whole day at the park playing by the swing set (thank goodness Loni and the twins are gone), the see saw and chasing each other through the flower field.

They both remain under a tree now. Sitting next to each other.

Linka then lets her head rest on his shoulder. This makes Boy Jordan blush at her move. So he tries to pull something off to.

Boy Jordan slowly wraps his arm around her. Linka blushes and then gets an idea. "I think I know how we can make this first crush encounter more memorable" said Linka. "How?" asked Boy Jordan.

Linka pulls out her phone. "How about a selfie?" asked Linka. Boy Jordan smiles at the idea. "S-Sure, that sounds awesome"

They both get into position and smile as they're faces are close to each other, but before she could take the selfie she kisses Boy Jordan's cheek and the selfie has been taken.

Boy Jordan then looks at Linka and blushes. Then he touches where she kissed him. Linka looks at him with her cute sparkling eyes. "W-What was that for?" asked Boy Jordan.

"That was for all of those sweet things you said in your notes" said Linka. The two of them remain in silence. Then they notice the sun going down.

"Do you wanna walk me home?" asked Linka. Now Boy Jordan was blushing madly at this. "Yes I do" replied Boy Jordan.

(Loud House Residence)

The two of them spend the whole walk talking to each other and telling each other what they have been doing lately and Boy Jordan tells her of when they first met in pre-school. Which was shocking to Linka that he still remembers.

They soon arrive at the Loud House doorstep. "This has been really fun" said Linka.

"It seemed more fun spending it with you" said Boy Jordan. The two of them blush and look away sheepishly.

"Linka, I was wondering. Would you like to …. You know …. Umm ….." then he gets caught off guard by Linka's two fingers to his mouth.

"Friday. 6pm don't be late. If we're going to the movies, I'll pay for the popcorn but if it's a fancy restaurant, let's split the bill, nothing too expensive or too fancy" said Linka.

Boy Jordan was caught off guard by her well thought out date plan. "Y-Yeah, sure. F-Friday! I promise I won't be late!" said Boy Jordan.

Linka giggles at his stuttering. Then she hugs him which makes him feel stiff. But soon Boy Jordan returns the hug. "You can call me Jordan if you want Linka" said Boy Jordan.

They both depart from the hug and look at each other. "Okay, Jordan. See you at school tomorrow" said Linka. "Y-Yeah you too" replied Jordan.

They both walk away from each other. Linka closes the door and Boy Jordan, who finally gets some distance cheers in victory!

Linka leans onto the door and looks to the ceiling with a big smile. But she doesn't notice her brothers seeing her.

"Are you okay sis?" asked Luke. "You seem strangely happy" said Loki.

Linka ignores them and heads upstairs. The only thing that was on her mind was, Jordan Rosato.

**The End.**

**I'm not really a fan of Gender-bent stuff, but thanks to Just4Funfiction I felt like I could make this one.**

**Let this Jordacoln week Live on!**


	7. The Best Sweet Sixteen

**The Best Sweet Sixteen**

(Loud House Residence)

We know see a 16 year old Lincoln loud getting his beach clothes ready and his hand-me-down acoustic guitar as well.

Let's get this all sorted out. Lincoln is the only older loud still in the house. All of his sisters have moved out and are doing their own thing, even Lynn Jr has moved out and moved in with Luan.

Lincoln now occupies the room that used to belong to Luna and Luan. But the bunk bed was removed.

Lucy (13) is the only one in the room she once shared with Lynn. The twins (11) still have their shared room.

Lisa (9) now occupies the room Lori and Leni once stayed in and Lily (5) occupies the room she once shared with Lisa. (Weird how Lily can maintain her own in a room alone)

But I'm getting off topic, this is a Jordacoln thing!

"Okay, I have all of my beach stuff, my acoustic guitar and I remember the lyrics to the song" said Lincoln.

He then picks up all of his things and heads downstairs. He then sees his five younger sisters and parents.

"Hey there sport! You off to your girlfriend's birthday?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Sure am, and I got the prefect birthday gift for her" said Lincoln.

"I hope it's a skeleton of a bird" said Lucy. "Is it some kind of cool looking car picture?" asked Lana. "Pretty sure it's a dress" said Lola. Lisa is just reading a book, she doesn't par take with whatever tom-foolery they do.

"Come on guys, leave Linky alone" said Lily. She then looks to her brother. "Whatever it is, I know she'll like it" said Lily.

"Thanks Lilster. I'm headed out now" said Lincoln as he leaves the house and into his car. Yes that's right! Lincoln has a car.

Though his dad wishes to pass Vanzilla to him. Lincoln would rather have it as the car the whole family could use.

Lincoln has taken up multiple part-time jobs and saved enough money for an orange Ferrari. But he didn't really buy it, he won it after becoming the 100,000th person to get his driver's license at the DMV.

Thanks to Lana, his car won't have any more problems, unlike Vanzilla who still looks the same.

(Aloha Beach)

Lincoln parks his car next to the other big shot cars that belong to the birthday guests. :This is it Lincoln, time to show her what you got" said Lincoln. he then heads to the changing room to get changed.

After a few minutes, Lincoln comes out wearing a white buttoned long sleeve polo and orange shorts with yellow flowers on them.

And thanks to Lynn he's a bit toned on his body, he's also wearing orange and blue flip flops and shades.

"Time to meet my birthday gal!" said Lincoln. He picks up his guitar case and heads for the beach.

And what a heck of a party it is. And it seems the Rosato parents went all out on making their little girls sweet sixteen more memorable.

Lincoln could see multiple grills and a table filled with food. A stage for musical performance and some beach chairs and tables decorated yellow and blue. "Wow! When she said her parents were going all out, she really did mean all out" said Lincoln with amazement.

Lincoln then spots his friends Liam, Tabby and Stella.

It was a shame that Clyde, Rusty and Zach went to different schools. But at least Lincoln still had his new best friend and some of his other pals.

It was weird to see Haiku there, but she was also Jordan's friend.

And there is another reason why Lincoln's sisters weren't part of this. In which you guys know as well.

Lincoln heads to the party and interacts with his friends. Liam still kind of looks the same. Except his hair is now at his shoulder length. He's wearing an ocean blue sleeveless shirt with brown swimming trunks and brown flip flops.

Tabby has grown her hair into a pony tail, she still has it dyed pink. She's wearing purple and pink bikini and purple shorts with white flip flops.

Stella has grown to be a very mature young woman. Her hair was still the same though. She is currently wearing a white one piece swimsuit with a black towel covering her bottom half and wearing red sandals.

"Hey guys" said Lincoln. "Hey there buddy! You made it!" said Liam. "We thought you'd never come, just kidding with you mate!" said Tabby. "You're birthday gal should be here somewhere" said Stella.

Then someone ambushes Lincoln from behind. Lincoln laughs with his assailant as they spin around while he's carrying her on his back.

Lincoln then grabs her and embraces the person. "You really know how to surprise me don't you babe" said Lincoln,

"Oh you know me" said Jordan. She still has her braided brown hair. Her blue bow is gone though. She is currently wearing a yellow swimsuit with a blue and white striped towel covering her lower half and brown sandals. She has a yellow bracelet on both wrists.

"This is some party you got here love" said Lincoln. "Well, my parents wanted it to be the best thing in my teenage to adult life" said Jordan.

"Well, you're gonna love the surprise gift I got for you" said Lincoln. "Ooh! I would like a sneak peak at that" said Jordan slyly.

"Sorry Babe, but it won't be a surprise now would it" said Lincoln with a small chuckle. Jordan then pouts at him. "Oh, you're no fun" replied Jordan.

Lincoln then kisses her cheek. Then they hear someone calling Jordan's name. "Hey Jordan! Happy birthday girl!" yelled Mollie, Kat and Sadie.

"Guess I should go and greet them. Head to the stage, there's a surprise for you there" said Jordan as she runs off to meet with her BFF's.

Lincoln was a little confused. He looked to his friends who were smiling nervously. "What's going on guys?" asked Lincoln.

His friends just smiled with some excitement. "I suggest you head to the stage and find out mate" said Tabby.

Lincoln looks at his friends with a suspicious look while walking towards the stage.

He finally arrives to the large stage. There are some stage lights that are being set up. And pretty soon the music will be playing.

"Okay, so why the heck am I here?" Lincoln asked himself. "What up baby bro" said a voice that Lincoln recognizes.

Lincoln turns around to see who said that. "L-Luna?!" said Lincoln with shock.

And he was right, it was his best sister Luna. Now she's the age of 20 and living it up in easy street with her music career.

She still had the freckles on her face. Her hair is now lopped onto one side with the back of her hair now reaching shoulder length. She's still wearing her signature paper clip earing and three other circle earrings as well as her choker.

Her attire is a purple sleeveless shirt with a few skulls scattered on and light blue shorts along with purple flip flops.

"You're here!" said Lincoln with both shock and joy. "I kinda figured you'd show up to your lady's sweet sixteen!" replied Luna.

Then another figure shows up. "Hey there dude!" said Sam.

Sam still has the blue streak on the front of her blonde hair. She made her hair shorter at the back and the sides. She's also wearing the same paper clip earrings and two silver earrings. She is wearing a light blue Hawaiian shirt with some white flowers on it and black shorts with some violet lining as well as purple flip flops.

"You still got snow on your hill top there dude" said Sam. "Thanks, and I can't believe you two are here!" said Lincoln.

"But wait, I thought you two were going to perform music at some rich guys party" said Lincoln.

"We were, but something complicated happened when the man called" said Sam. "Turns out, he was ratted out to the cops. Lucky we didn't made it on time or we would also be busting our chops at the pokey" said Luna.

"We have no idea what was the whole arrest about" said Sam. "At least he paid us before we got there. Heard he was getting for life sentence" said Luna.

Lincoln felt a bit worried for Luna and Sam. "Well, at least you two are doing fine, by the way where's Chunk?" asked Lincoln.

"He couldn't come today, we had to drive here ourselves" said Luna. "He hurt his foot when we stopped by at a gas station" said Sam.

"Harsh!" said Lincoln. "Well, it's good to see you again Luna. You too Sam" said Lincoln.

"Aww, thanks Linc" they both say in unison. "So, you got you're lady something special?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, I made her a song" replied Lincoln. "Ooh, looks like we got ourselves a big time song number for later" said Sam.

"We got your back bro" said Luna. "Thanks you guys, I know she'll love it" replied Lincoln.

A few hours later. More guests arrive to settle onto the ambience of the beach party.

Some cooks arrived (hired by Rick) to cook on the grill and serve burgers and hotdogs. Luna and Sam started the music and a lot of teens started grooving to the beat. There were some pretty sick waves in the area, which were perfect for some party goers to go surfing.

Jordan was met by a ton of friends that she knew from her elementary days to her middle school moments.

It was now midday. Jordan then stands onto the stage with a mega phone on. "Hey there party peeps! You all having a good time now?!" yelled Jordan.

Everyone cheered for joy in response. "Awesome!" yelled Jordan. But then they hear a microphone being turned on.

Jordan turns around to see Luna setting up a microphone and stool. "Alright peeps, we got ourselves a special song number for our birthday girl" said Luna.

Everyone looked at each other and started murmuring about what was going on. "Jordan, I suggest you go standby you're BFF's" said Luna.

Jordan was confused at first. But she listened and went off the stage and stood by her friends. "What is going on?" asked Sadie. "Do you know anything about this?" asked Mollie.

"You got me, I have no clue what Sam and Luna are planning" replied Jordan. Even Liam, Tabby and Stella were confused.

Suddenly the stage curtain appears. Which was weird because Jordan didn't remember a curtain for the stage.

Then the curtains reel away and it shows a teenager sitting on the stool with an acoustic guitar and his head bowed down while wearing a yellow hat.

Some of the party goes bring out their camera phones and start recording.

Luna and Sam got ready on their instruments. And pretty soon the guy on the guitar starts playing, even though he's raising his head, the multiple spotlight's are making his face less visible.

_May you auspiciousness and causes of success_

_May you have the confidence to always do you best_

_May you take no effort in your being generous_

_Sharing what you can, nothing more nothing less_

_May you know the meaning of the word happiness_

_May you always lead from the beating in your chest_

_May you be treated like an esteemed guest_

_May you get to rest, may you catch your breath_

_And may the best of your todays be the worst of you tomorrows_

_And may the less road paved be the road that you follow_

_Well here's to the hearts that you're gonna break_

_Here's to the lives that you're gonna change_

_Here's to the infinite possible ways to love you_

_I want you to have it_

_Here's to the good times we're gonna have_

_You don't need money, you got free pass_

_Here's to the fact that I'll be sad without you_

_I want you to have it all_

_Oh! I want you to have it all_

_I want you to have it_

_I want you to have it all_

_May you be as fascinating as a slap bracelet_

_May you keep the chaos and the clutter off your desk_

_May you have unquestionable health and less stress_

_Having no possessions though immeasurable wealth_

_May you get a gold star on your next test_

_May your educated guesses always be correct_

_And may you win prizes shining like diamonds_

_May you really own each moment to the next_

_And may the best of your todays be the worst of you tomorrows_

_And may the less road paved be the road that you follow_

_Well here's to the hearts that you're gonna break_

_Here's to the lives that you're gonna change_

_Here's to the infinite possible ways to love you_

_I want you to have it_

_Here's to the good times we're gonna have_

_You don't need money, you got free pass_

_Here's to the fact that I'll be sad without you_

_I want you to have it all_

_Oh! I want you to have it all_

_I want you to have it_

_I want you to have it all_

_Oh, I want you to have it all_

_All you can imagine_

_All, no matter what your path is_

_If you believe it then everything can happen_

_Go, go, go raise your glasses_

_Go, go, go you can have it all_

_I toast you_

_Here's to the hearts that you're gonna break_

_Here's to the lives that you're gonna change_

_Here's to the infinite possible ways to love you_

_I want you to have it_

_Here's to the good times we're gonna have_

_You don't need money, you got free pass_

_Here's to the fact that I'll be sad without you_

_I want you to have it all_

_Oh! I want you to have it all_

_I want you to have it_

_I want you to have it all_

_Here's to the good times we're gonna have_

_Here's to you always making me laugh_

_Here's to the fact that I'll be sad without you_

_I want you to have it all_

When the stage lights turn off. The figure on the seat with the guitar is actually. "Lincoln?!" said Liam, Stella and Tabby.

Jordan gasps and covers her mouth. All of her friends just look in shock mouths agape.

Lincoln looks to Jordan with a relaxed smile. "Happy Sweet Sixteen Babe" said Lincoln.

Soon all of the party people cheer and scream for what they just saw. Some of the girls suddenly have heart eyes for Lincoln's incredible singing voice.

"You're little bro is one heck of a singer" said Sam. "He takes that from me and my singing lessons" replied Luna.

Lincoln then descends from the stage and approaches Jordan through the crowd.

Mollie and Sadie give Jordan a little push. She then walks towards Lincoln and smiles. "How was my birthday gift to you?" asked Lincoln with a smile.

Jordan blushes and then wraps her arms around his neck. "The best gift I could ever have!" said Jordan. "That's because I want you to have it all" said Lincoln.

They then close the gap and passionately kiss.

Everyone starts to cheer for them. Jordan's parents watch with smiles on their faces as their daughter is enjoying her 16th birthday with her boyfriend.

All Lincoln and Jordan can think of from the kiss, is how their lives are gonna be from now on, together.

**The End.**

**I would like to thank Deviantart Artist, Javisuzumiya (Javier) for invoking the Jordacoln week challenge.**

**You can say this small one-shot has a sort of link to a future of "A Sparking Relationship".**

**The journey of the whole Jordacoln community started out very nice. When I first read Jordacoln, it was "Stormy Hearts" by Just4Funfiction. He started the spark and I helped spread the flames, along with RawToonage Press and LoudAutomata16 (sort of).**

**This has been the best Loud House Shipping Fanfiction I have ever made since I first started months ago, and I hope we can keep the fire going. Thanks for reading guys and leave a review on what you all think. I might take a small break from my story writing, but rest assured that I will continue "A Sparking Relationship" and "Spells and Louds".**

**Long Live Jordacoln!**

**The song Lincoln performed is "Have it All" by Jason Mraz.**


End file.
